100 Theme Challenge
by SabGDroxxx
Summary: Taken from the 100 Theme Challenge on deviantArt, reader-insert drabbles with different themes. Girl!Reader X Various, most of the characters will be from Bleach, and all of them male. Rating might change  - '
1. Cat

**100 Theme Challenge**

**OHAIOOO People! I decided to take the 100 Theme Challenge, and here is my first entry. I will be writing reader-insert fanfics about anime Characters, most of them being in Bleach. If you haven't read this manga, do it now. XD Well then! **

**Title: Cat**

**Pairing: Slight ReaderXGrimmjow**

**Word Count: 658 words**

**Summary: Because who wouldn't love to see him that way?**

You were walking around aimlessly, being as bored as you usually were when you didn't have any mission assigned. You were thinking about going to annoy spoon guy, Nnoitora, again, just like you usually did when you were bored, but his room was on the other side of Hueco Mundo, and if he wasn't there, he would be beating the shit out of that substitute shinigami. And you didn't have the will to walk all the way over there, and then find out that he might not actually be there. After a while of walking around you decided that you were going to take pictures of random people, embarrassing ones that is, pulling out a small camera from your pants pocket. You hummed, walking around a corner when you bumped into two of Grimmjow's fraccion. They were both giggling, holding a hand over their mouths while whispering and squealing to each other. You put on a stern face.

'What's going on?' You asked seriously.

Being the strongest Espada, Espada 00, you intimidated them greatly, and they both shut their mouths. They bowed to you and pointed behind themselves silently. You frowned, and walked past them to see what they were pointing at. As you walked away from them, you could hear them giggling even more. You rolled your eyes. These girls seriously annoyed you. You didn't like the sissy types. You wondered how Grimmjow could actually stand these types of girls. As his _fraccion. _You silently giggled to yourself as you imagined the girls being all sissy around Grimmjow. You shook your head. They definitely did not fit Grimmjow. They musta been given to him as a punishement from Aizen-sama. As you continued walking through the halls you heard a playful growl. You looked around and noticed an open door. You silently walked up to it, and peeked inside. What you saw made your jaw go slack in a jaw-drop. Grimmjow was playing around on all fours with a small robot mouse. A smirk made it's way to your mouth as you saw him, and slowly turned on the camera, putting it on video. You held the camera still as you continued staring at him softly hit at the mouse with his hands to make it move, and then pounce on it. You couldn't stop yourself to go 'Aw' when Grimmjow fell on his back, bouncing the mouse back and forth from one hand to the other, his expression pure delighted. He then bit the mouse, got back on all fours and noticed you standing in the doorway, staring at him with a huge smile and wide eyes. His eyes widened and he immediately dropped the mouse, standing up.

'What the hell woman? The least you could do is knock.' He adressed you in an annoyed tone. Your smile never faltered.

'Grimmy-kun... The door was open!' You answered, his annoyed expression getting more annoyed at the nickname, 'But I do have to say that you looked adorable there!' You said glomping the life out of him. He blushed mumbling some intellegible words as you got off his back. You patted his head, standing on your tip-toes, and smirked at him. You slowly put the camera you had been holding in his face, showing him the tape of him playing with the mouse. His eyes went wide again as a snarl appeared on his face.

'You wouldn't dare.' He adressed you. You laughed maniacally.

'Now I have blackmail material!' You exclaimed, running away. He ran after you with a roar of your name, and a 'I will seriously kill you', you just ran away laughing and locked yourself in your room, playing the tape over and over again. His pounding on your door only stopped when Ulquiorra, who had the unfortunate fate of having a room close to yours beat the shit out of Grimmjow for being too loud.

**Sabrina: Meh, I'm not especially proud of this one. Sorry for the OOC-ness, but I had to do it! Who wouldn't LOVE to see Grimmy-kun playing with a small toy mouse like a real cat? *Sees someone raise their hands* SCREW YOU FOR RUINING MY SPEECH! Ahem, if you liked it, please R&R :D **

**Grimmjow: ... Seriously?**

**Sabrina: You got issues. Big ones.**


	2. In The Storm

**Title: In The Storm**

**Pairing: ReaderXShuuhei Hisagi**

**Word Length: 578 words**

**Summary: You thought you were alone, in danger, when truly, he was there looking out for you.**

Another lighting struck, shaking the whole 10th squad barracks. You yelped as you covered your head with your hands: you were terrified of thunder. Everybody knew that. You slowly crawled under a random table as another rumbling noise shook the quarters. You couldn't hear people panicking outside. Of course you couldn't, they had run away without you, even Histugaya Taichou, and Matsumoto Fukutaichou, to shelters and places where they would be safe. There was another quick flash, and a split second afterwards, you heard a huge crack. You knew that one of the small houses had been destroyed, at least a bit. You were scared, helpless tears were running down your cheeks, and you couldn't help but sob to yourself as you curled into a ball, waiting for your small house to get destroyed.

'(y/n)!' You thought you heard a faint cry. You slowly got up, sniffling. Another thunder strike made you yelp, and crawl back under the table.

'(y/n)!' It was louder now. You slowly got up.

'I'm here!' You tried to scream, but it came out as a small whisper.

Another lighting strike. But the cracking sound was much closer now. You wobbled over to the door, and slid it open. You looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one. You stumbled outside, not minding the rain pelting on your face, so icy that it stung. You walked around your house, but there was still no-one. Then, what happened next was like in slow-motion for you. A lighting struck the tree right next to you, making it fly into pieces. You closed your eyes and shielded your face with your arms, getting ready for the pain. But it never came. You slowly opened one eye, and then the other. The first thing you noticed was a black clad back facing you. Your eyes trailed upwards to see black messy hair. The person turned towards you and your heart skipped a beat.

'Shuuhei...' You whispered. He sighed, and pulled you in a hug. You melted into his embrace and cried all the fear that had accumulated in your heart when you were hiding from the storm. He picked you up bridal style, and slowly walked off, nuzzling your hair from time to time. He had not said anything, and you could feel that his worry for you had affected his temper. Even though you loved being in his arms, the way he was holding you clearly told you that you would get it. You yawned. Crying had exhausted you so much that you couldn't suppress your eyelids to close. You nuzzled your head into his chest and quickly fell asleep. He finally reached the underground shelter, cradling you softly in his arms. He kept a stern face as he passed by the other shinigami hiding from this deadly storm. But when he got to a room where he found a warm blanket for you, he put you down with a sigh, looking at you with loving eyes, the ones that no one else were allowed to see. When would you learn to stop putting yourself in danger for nothing? He thought to himself as looked at what you had been clutching all this time, and what you ran back to the barracks for during the evacuation. Held firmly in your grasp was the necklace with the rabbit pendant that he had given you for your 6 month anniversary.


	3. Introduction

**Title: Introduction**

**Pairing: One Sided ReaderXUlquiorra, could be GrimmjowXReader (if you squint and do a backflip)**

**Word Length: 433 Words**

**Summary: 'Then why the hell is she here?'**

**

* * *

**

You silently walked behind your father as he slowly and gracefully walked amongst the endless corridors. He finally stopped at huge double doors, and turned towards you.

'Now be careful, the Espada aren't exactly,' he caughed, 'accepting of new people.' You nodded.

'Of course father.' He smiled at you, and turned back, straightening his posture. He slowly opened the double doors, and proudly walked through the room in long strides until he sat down at the empty chair that was at the end of the table. People were surrounding that table, looking aggressively, or creepily, might you add, looking at a pink haired man with glasses who was smiling at you. Your eyes fell on someone who wasn't even looking at you. His black hair was partially covered by a boney looking mask, that you too had acquired, and from his teal eyes down his pale face ran two similarly colored stripes, making him look like he was constantly crying. Your heart skipped a beat when his eyes moved slowly towards you, examining your small figure. A blue haired man you had not noticed before turned towards your father.

'And who's she, Aizen-sama?' He addressed him.

'Let me introduce you the newest member of our army. Her name is (y/n), and she is very sickly, so will not be going on any missions whatsoever. She will be working as a fraccion.' Your father replied calmly, as though he was talking to a pre-schooler.

'Wait, if she is sickly, that means she basically has no power, right?'

'She does have power, but cannot use it in fear of death.' The man you assumed was Grimmjow snorted.

'Then why the hell is she here? I mean, why did you bother bringing her here if she will be of no use to us except being a housewife?' Your father sighed, clearly irritated, but the man did not seem to notice.

'Grimmjow. She is my daughter.' The blue haired man's eyes widened before settling on you again.

'_Her?_' He asked, looking you over again. The black haired man spoke up, and your heart skipped a beat yet again hearing his voice.

'Grimmjow, can't you notice the ressemblance?' Grimmjow squinted at you, and you gave him a smile. He squinted even more.

'No, I actually can't.' With that, both your father's and your faces fell. Grimmjow seemed oblivious to all the groans of annoyance and desperation that emanated from the 'Espada' around the table, still staring at you intently, looking, _searching_ for a ressemblance. You giggled softly. They weren't as bad as your father said they would be.

* * *

**Sabrina: AND HERE IS THE END OF ANOTHER CRAPPY DRABBLE! HIGH FIVE EVERYONE! *no one answers high five* okay, nevermind... How'dya guys like it? If you liked it, please R&R :D**

**Grimmjow: Why do I always look stupid in these drabbles?**

**Sabrina: Cuz you're cool that way.**

**Grimmjow: ...**

**Ulquiorra: You two do realise we are boring the readers outta their minds right?**

**Sabrina: OH THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE LOADS OF OTHER CHAPTERS TO UPLOAD! SEE YA LATER PEOPLE!**

***Sabrina is signed out***

**Gimmjow and Ulquiorra: ...  
**


	4. Stars

**Title: Stars**

**Pairing: Slight UlquiorraXReader**

**Word Length: 492 words  
**

**Summary: You wanted to see them as much as you wanted to see him.**

**

* * *

**

You sat down on the roof of one of the houses in Hueco Mundo, waiting, squinting at the sky. You wanted to see the stars. Of course, you could see them, they were clearly visible here, in the cloudless sky. But they weren't real, and you knew it. You sighed, looking down at the path on which he will return from his mission. He had been gone for more than four days now, and you were really starting to miss him. You would have gone on the mission with him, if your sickly stature and health wasn't in the way. You silently chuckled to yourself as you remembered the first day of your arrival in Hueco Mundo.

"'_Let me introduce you the newest member of our army. Her name is (y/n), and she is very sickly, so will not be going on any missions whatsoever. She will be working as a fraccion.' Your father replied calmly, as though he was talking to a pre-schooler._

'_Wait, if she is sickly, that means she basically has no power, right?'_

'_She does have power, but cannot use it in fear of death.' The man you assumed was Grimmjow snorted._

'_Then why the hell is she here? I mean, why did you bother bringing her here if she will be of no use to us except being a housewife?' Your father sighed, clearly irritated, but the man did not seem to notice._

'_Grimmjow. She is my daughter.'_"

You giggled again. Grimmjow had ever since that day become your closest friend. He was stupid, annoying and violent. Even so, you couldn't help but love him the way he is. You looked back up at the sky. The fake stars annoyed you to no end. Your father faked everything. His care for you, his plans, he defied his followers, and now he faked the weather too. You sighed, slumping your shoulders, but they immediately tensed when someone grabbed them. Your head whipped backwards and you saw Ulquiorra, the man you had fallen in love with ever since seeing him for the first time. He was looking up at the sky.

'What do you find so interesting in the sky?' He asked in his monotone voice. It took a moment for you to answer.

'Because... Because I want to see the real stars. The stars that dance around the moon. The real moon.' His grip on your shoulders loosened, and he walked around you.

'Because these aren't real?' He asked you. You sighed.

'Nothing is. Here, I mean.' You whispered. He seemed to hear you though, as he answered.

'If you want it to be real, you could very well make it real.' You nodded. It was a true statement after all. You looked over to Ulquiorra who was still staring at the stars. You felt comfortable like this, sitting with him looking at the stars. You just wished that one day you could do so holding his hand.

* * *

**Sabrina: Meh.. This chapter does not please meh at all! I HATE IT ARRRRRGHHHHHHH *runs around ripping hair out* **

**Ichigo: WHOA CALM DOWN DUDE I DUN WANNA SEE YOU BALD!**

**Sabrina: *deathstares***

**Ichigo: *cowers***

**Sabrina: SO! I hope you Ulquiorra lovers are not too mad at meh for the OOC'ness! I thought it kinda suited him though, how he always asks what love and a heart feels like and stuff. Yeah, I dunno Ulquiorra that well XD Well! If you like, R&R PLEASE :D I has other chapters to post :D**

***Sabrina has signed out*  
**


	5. Insanity

**Title: Insanity**

**Pairing: (Probably one sided) ReaderXLight Yagami**

**Word Count: 634 words.**

**Summary: He scared you. Too much. But you couldn't run away.**

**

* * *

**

You cringed in front of your laptop, lying on your stomach on the couch of your hotel room as Light burst into a fit of laughter that clearly echoed the muddled mess that his mind was right now. He was insane. If he was not insane yet, he would turn insane in the next few days. You looked over the couch to where he was sitting, surrounded by laptops, laughing his head off. When he was done, he looked over at you from under his brown bangs.

'(y/n)...' Your name rolled off his tongue as he slowly pushed the chair backwards. 'Have you found out their names yet?' You looked down at the Death Note under your hands, at the computer and then back at him.

'Yeah.' You nodded as you showed him the Death Note's insides, covered in criminal and police names. He laughed again, and you winced. When he looked back at you his eyes weren't normal, they weren't dark like they usually were, they were wide open and showed just how insane and... and fucked up he was. You slowly backed down on the couch and turned towards the computer. You had hacked into the security camera channel of a prison somewhere in the areas of a small village close to Kyoto. You heard the chair roll more, but you didn't want to look at him. And you didn't. That is, until he pulled your head up to meet his lips in a swift kiss. This kiss melted your insides.

'Thank you, (y/n).' He whispered, his breath caressing your face. You closed your eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. You heard him shut your laptop, and pull it away. When the couch shifted with his weight, you finally opened your eyes. He was sitting next to you, looking at you from under half-lidded eyes. You finally saw how _tired_ he also looked. He patted his legs and you crawled towards him, finally straddling his lap. His hands rested on your hips while you lowered your head towards his. Your lips met, yet again, but in a soft kiss, not like the ones he usually gave you that would have your lips swollen for the next two hours, but a soft one. Your lips melded against his, his hands moved up and down your back as you snaked your hands around his neck. When you finally parted, you were not out of breath, like usual, but you were both calm, and he looked at peace. For once. He giggled, but not insanely. And you smiled. That smile immediately fell as his phone rang, vibrating against your leg. He pulled it out and read the message that he had received. As he read, his insanity seemed to come back as he threw you off of him to get up. He laughed, hysterically this time, more than usual, as he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. The media seemed pretty stressed out as all the criminals, who's names you had written in your notebook, died at the around the same time. You smiled slightly. His brown eyes met your red ones.

'I knew I could get a use out of you.' He said, before going back to his computer and calling the so called 'N' that was his rival to inform him about 'Kira striking again'. You sighed, and looked over at his glorious form. He really was insane. Who would find so much fun, so much _pleasure_ in all these murders and all this confusion? You slowly picked up your pen and glared across the room towards your red and black clad Shinigami who just giggled and stated that humans were 'interesting creatures indeed'.

* * *

**Sabrina: I have two favorite drabbles that I wrote for now. Maybe three. But this one is certainly my MOST favorite out of all of them. I think it's because I know Light better than the Bleach characters? Maybeh. He's easier to read as well. Oh wells~ I really like this chapter and I hope you Light lovers did too 3~ R&R?**

**Light: Ya know... About this chapter... Why am I insane again?**

**Sabrina: Shut up Light, you're dead.**

***Sabrina has signed out*  
**


	6. The listInterruption of the story

1. -Introduction-

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. -Insanity-

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. -Rainbow-

19. Gray

20. Cookies

21. Vacation

22. Mother Nature

23. -Cat-

24. Orly?

25. Trouble Lurking

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. -Stars-

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rated

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Tower

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. -Multitasking-

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Playing the Melody

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. -Pen and Paper-

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. -In the Storm-

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

* * *

**Sabrina: SO SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION IN THE STORY! I just forgot to post this as the first chapter.. And yeah. I think you guys need the list. I need it too. The "-" around the words basically mean what I have already covered. Some of them you can't see right now because they have only been posted on deviantArt. :D**

**BACK TO POSTING NORMAL DRABBLES AND SPAMMING YOU MWAHAHAHA :D  
**


	7. Pen And Paper

**Title: Pen And Paper**

**Pairing: ReaderXHitsugaya**

**Word Length: 550 Words**

**Summary: 'He really works way too much' You thought as you smiled down at the sleeping form on the couch.**

You sighed as you took another sip of sake.

'Rangiku...' You adressed your vice-capitain.

'Hmm?' She answered, looking at you from under half-lidded eyes.

'Don't you think Hitsugaya Taichou works too much? I mean we are all getting drunk and he is probably working his ass off right now.' Rangiku smiled, a little blush tainting her cheeks, showing that she was already tipsy.

'Of course not! If he worked too much he would tell me to do work!' She burst into a fit of laughter. You smiled, and looked down at your sake, tapping on the cup with a finger. As a third seat, you should have your say in it, but you didn't want to injure his pride. Rangiku had told you about how proud he was, for such a small kid. You were exactly 200 years older than him*, and you did about half the work he did. Rangiku was now singing with a drunk Shuuhei, and you took that opportunity to leave and let her pay for all the sake you two drank. You slowly walked back to the 10th squad barracks when you noticed that your capitain's office was still lit up with lights. You decided to go help him do his paper work, as a third seat should do, and turned left to walk up to it. You entered the small house silently and knocked on the sliding door that was the entrance to the office. Since there was no answer, you considered walking back to your barrack and sleeping, but something stopped you from doing that. If there was no answer... Could it mean? You silently squealed as you slowly slid the door open. And there was the sight that you wanted to see ever since you learned the captain worked late: the great Toshirou Hitsugaya was splayed across his desk, asleep over all his paperwork. You slowly creeped up to him, and noticed that the paperwork was about a murder case in Rukongai**, one of the poorest places in Soul Society. You also noticed that he was still holding a pen in his hand, and you deducted that he was apparently in the middle of filling up the paper when he collapsed as you saw the line that elongated from the text he was writing to where the pen was now put, firmly held in his hand, creating a big blob of ink on the paper. You slowly took the pen out of his grasp before the paper got seriously ruined, and removed all the papers from under his head. After that, you slowly picked him up, and put him down on the couch, resting his head on the arm-rest.

'_He really works way too much...'_ You thought, smiling down at the sleeping form on the couch. He stirred in his sleep, which sent a wave of panic through you, but when his body went motionless again, except for his even breathing, you calmed down, and walked back towards his desk. There you made a neat pile out of all the papers, and put the pen on top of the pile. Smiling, you walked out of the office, turning off the lights, and going back to your barrack. You fell asleep with a smile on your face. Little did you know that you would be woken up by your captain, enraged to find the paperwork ruined by his little nap.

* * *

**Sabrina: This is my second favorite one! Or third. One of these two :D Cuz I really like it! SORRY FOR THE OOC-NESS OTL. I just.. Ya know... WHO DOESN'T WANT TO SEE HIM THAT WAY? **

**Toshirou: Calm down, now, Sabrina, we can sort this out with the angry readers, you do not have to make a who-**

**Sabrina: THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOSHIROU! SHUT UP YOU'RE DEAD!**

***Sabrina has left the room*  
**


	8. Rainbows

**Title : Rainbows**

**Pairing : IshidaXReader**

**Word Count : 599 words**

**Summary : Rainbows have always been awesome.

* * *

**

Both of them staired at you increduously. You just proudly presented your work, smiling brightly. They both bit the inside of their mouths, unknown to you. You still smiled. Finally, Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore, and burst into a fit of laughter. Uryuu just bit the inside of his mouth harder, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

'What…The…Hell? I thought…Ishida…Had a bad sense…of style !' Ichigo managed to spit out between fits of laughter. Both you and Uryuu frowned. You held up the hat, looking it over.

'But I'm proud of this ! It took me forever !' Ishida chuckled.

'The colors, (y/n). The hat itself is fine. You did a good job on it, by the way. It's the colors.' You looked at the hat once more.

'But they create a rainbow !' You answered. Ishida couldn't hold it anymore either, and laughed.

'That's the point !' Said Ichigo, who had finally calmed down. You pouted.

'But rainbows are cool ! They give ponies company ! And they taste good ! And zombies find them cool too ! And when you see rainbows, cuddly rabbits and Ronald McDonalds appear ! And then the grass goes green ! And you get rich ! And Hippies like rainbows too !' You blurted out. They both stared at you, wide-eyed at your super-speed outburst.

'Zombies like rainbows ?' Ichigo asked slowly.

'They give ponies company ?' Ishida followed.

'Cuddly rabbits and Ronald McDonalds ?' They both asked before bursting into a fit of laughter, clutching their sides and rolling on the floor. You just stayed there, pouting. When they finally calmed down, you hugged the hat, putting on a sad face.

'So you don't like it ?' You asked, lowering your head, faking tears. Ishida slowly got up and hugged your shoulders, but you shrugged him off.

'We love it, (y/n), we just found it funny. But now, seriously, would you wear that ?' You looked at him mischievously.

'Of course not !' You exclaimed, which took both him and Ichigo aback. They had expected you to go something like 'I accept your challenge !' and wear it for a day. 'It's not for me !' You finished. They deadpanned as you smirked, and slowly made your way closer to them. They backed away slowly, raising their hands. After a while, they both turned around and started running as fast as they could away from you, but you quickly caught on to them and pounced on Ichigo's back, making him fall into Uryuu, making all of you fall in a domino effect.

-_The Next Day-_

All of you, that is, being your parents, your best friend, Ichigo, the shinigami that usually visited you in weekends and when they didn't have any missions, and your boyfriend, Uryuu, were happily eating outside, on a bright sunny day, chattering about some random stuff that you usually chatted about. Everyone was in a good mood, even Byakuya, which was rare, except for two boys. You slowly looked them over. They were sitting next to each other, very tense, and frowning. You pointed at them, smiling innocently.

'Rainbows !' You said.

'Shut up !' Ichigo and Uryuu yelled at you, blushing. You had given them a make over in the morning under the blackmail that you would eat all the chocolate mousse in the fridge. You had covered their face with rainbow paint, and had given them rainbow clothes. You laughed at them evilly and ran away when they started chasing you, Uryuu tripping over the dress you had forced him to wear.

* * *

**Sabrina: Rainbowssssssss~ o3o I like this one! It's my third favorite one! I don't know if it makes sense to you guys, but to me it certainly does :D **

**Uryuu & Ichigo: What the hell?**

**Sabrina: :D THat was a spazz. CUz rainbow dress fits Uryuu-Kun Perfectly!**

**I do not own the characters~ Only Sabrina :D  
**


	9. Tears 1

**Title : Tears**

**Pairing : ReaderXShiba Kaien**

**Word Count : 1'126 words**

**Summary : 'AUGH WHAT THE HELL DO I DO !' He thought, looking down at you helplessly.**

**

* * *

**

You were walking down to training, as usual, when you heard the voice of one of your best friends around a corner. You slowly walked up to it, knowing full well that listening to other people's conversations were bad, but you had a bad feeling about this one.

'And she's like, flirting with Kaien-dono. Such a bitch.' Your besfriend's voice said. Your eyes widened. She…She couldn't be talking about you, could she? You remembered how much Kaien joked about you and him going out for a drink, or how he jokingly touched your butt, or how he would randomly tell you how beautiful you looked. Everytime something like that happened, you would always blush, or laugh it off. You had never considered that _flirting_ though, because you knew Kaien was not a man like that. He was not somebody to joke about such personal stuff. At least, you thought. You listened even more closely.

'Oh. My. God. I can't believe it. Seriously, she should _know _ that Kaien-dono belongs to you. Gosh!' You recognized this voice only too well. It was that bitch: Kemeria. She hated you because you had not been able to save her boyfriend during a fight with a hollow, and the sadness of her loss had turned her into a pure cruel monster.

'I know. I wish she would understand. I tried to tell her how much I feel about Kaien, but everytime I get around to doing it, I feel like I can't.' You closed your eyes as you heard this sentence. You were seriously aware of how much your best friend felt for the vice-captain. That is why you had never gone on a date with him. Or responded to any of his teases as if they were serious. You slowly walked away, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. You slowly walked up to the training grounds, and when you got there, everyone, including your best friend, was already there, Kaien lecturing them about something. You silently joined the crowd, but he still noticed you.

'Well, why are you late? A third-seat should never be late!' He said, laughing heartedly, referring to the fact that you had once lectured him for being late as a vice-captain. You blushed as people laughed jokingly at you, and a small smile appeared on your face. Although, any person who could read body language would have known this smile was not a happy one.

'I took a wrong turn.' You simply answered. His smile faded into a confused face.

'Is that so? Oh, I see. Well people! Remember what I told you! No fighting in the same division! I want the members of this division to work in harmony! And with that, off to training!' As people paired up to spar, Kaien and you were facing each other. He seemed pretty concerned about you, and you did not want to fight after hearing that depressing conversation. Your best friend backstabbing you felt horrible. You slowly took our your Zampakuto, and readied yourself for battle. He unsheathed his and immediately sprung forward, taking the offensive. You blocked his attack with your sword, diving under his arm and giving a swift kick to his stomach. He easily dodged it though, lowering his arm and jabbing his sword at you, which you dodged by jumping. It is then that he grabbed your leg, pulling you down, smashing you against the ground and crouching on top of you, his sword at your neck. He grinned triumphantly.

'Ha! Beat'cha once more, beautiful.' He said, getting back up and pulling you up with him. You forced a smile.

'Okay everyone! Get back inside! A storm is approaching!' You looked up at the sky. It was cloudless and blue.

'Um, Kaien-Dono? I'm afraid the sky is cloudless.' You told him. He laughed.

'For now.' You were about to start walking with everyone else in the training room when he stopped you. You looked at him questioningly but he never looked at you. That is until everyone was inside.

'What's up with you?' He asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that you usually never fight this sloppily! Our fights usually last at least 10 minutes! This one lasted 2! So what's up?' He asked, sitting down on the grass and grabbing your pants. You laughed.

''Tis nothing, my good vice-captain!' You answered, putting your hand to your forehead in a joking manner and starting to walk away, but his grip on your pants held you close to him. 'Could you let go of my pants? Please?' You asked.

'Not until you tell me what's making you sad.' Tears were starting to blurr your vision again as you thought of your best friend calling you a bitch. His face suddenly whipped towards you, 'Hey! Come to think of it, you didn't sit with your best friend today! What's up with that?' He asked, his face scrunching up. You couldn't hold it anymore. You started crying. He jumped up.

'Whoa! Hey! I didn't mean to make you cry! S-Stop crying!' You didn't though. Not like you wanted to. You knelt down, hugging your chest as you sobbed uncontrollably.

'_UGH! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!_' He thought, looking down at you helplessly. He knelt down next to you, and hesitantly hugged you around the shoulders. He relaxed when you didn't jump away, but immediately tensed again when you cried even more, burying your face into his jacket. '_Damn, I didn't know someone could cry that much.' _He thought as he rubbed your arm. You coincidently calmed down immediately after that thought. You looked down at yourself.

'Ah jeez.' You said, 'Sorry 'bout that!' You flashed him a smile, 'I kinda had a lot of frustration that had to come out?' You asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck, your nose still a bit red from the crying. He chuckled, but then his chuckle turned into a fit of laughter, at which you stared, not understanding.

'Jeez woman!' He said after he was done. You pouted.

'What?' You asked him.

'You're amazing.' He told you, smiling at you sweetly. You blushed and looked away.

'Shut up! I'm n-mm!' Your sentence was cut off as a pair of lips came in contact with yours. Your eyes widened as Kaien held you close to him, and you slowly gave the kiss back. Who cared about your best friend's feelings? She hated you now. She apparently always had. When you two parted, he smiled brightly at you.

'Ya see? Not so bad to gimme my love back!' He said, chuckling. You blushed.

'I always thought you were bluffing!' You answered. He deadpanned.

'Seriously?' You chuckled.

'Maybe…' You said, before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Sabrina: *exhausted* OHMAIGOD. Longest fucking drabble ever. TOOK ME SO LONG STUPID THING! Augh! Anyways. Lo and Behold, the First Drabble for the theme "Tears" YEs, yes, there will be another one. One with Ulquiorra. Cuz I had two settings, and I HAD TO WRITE BOTH :D So yeah. I know, I know, Kaien is supposed to be dead. But who cares? We can just go back in time right? I mean come on! HAHA!**

**Renji: Is she drunk?**

**Ichigo: Nah, she's just tired. Let's drag her to bed, shall we?**

**Sabrina: NOOOO! DON'T FORGET TO R&R! *gets dragged away***

**Shiba Kaien (c) Tite Kubo**

**The bitch belongs to me**

**I do not own the reader.  
**


	10. Gray Kanon

**bTitle : Gray**

**Pairing: KanonXReader**

**Fandom: When the seagulls cry**

**Your name: Ushiromiya Lavender**

**Summary: Furniture has never seen in color, yet, everything about you seemed colorful./b**

He heard the front door open. As usual, he slowly walked down the stairs to greet you, your cousins, your aunts and uncles. He was never excited to see your family. One of your cousins would never leave him alone, and the two other ones would flirt with Shannon, one even had the outrageous guts to propose to her. But there was always this heartbeat that skipped whenever he would hear that name of yours.

Ushiromiya Lavender. Every time he thought of your name, he would feel weird on the inside. A feeling he never knew, had never felt before, and he was not supposed to feel. He walked down the ever so gray mansion, he thought about only he saw the mansion that way.

Everyone else could see in colors. They knew what color the soft carpet was supposed to be. They knew what color the sea was. They knew what color the sky was. As he slowly walked down the steps, he heard your noisy cousins arguing, and your melodic chuckles over the voices.

'Ah! Kanon-kun,' your cousin exclaimed before jumping him for a hug, sending both him and her toppling to the ground. She sheepishly laughed before waiting for him to pick her up.

'My lady,' he said, getting up and offering her a hand. She took it, blushing, and stood up.

He heard a chuckle that made his head snap towards his direction. He saw you, holding a gracious hand over your mouth to suppress your laugh, your eyes, reflecting the kindness in your heart. Oh, how he felt when he saw you. You walked past him, giving him a courteous nod and saying his name. He did not see you until after dinner.

After finishing to clean the kitchen, Kanon walked out to lock the doors to the stables, and that is when he saw you standing near the cliff edge, looking out into the horizon. He slowly walked up to you, his heartbeat increasing as the distance shortened between you two. He cleared his throat.

'My lady, you should not be here at this time of night. There are animals-'

'Kanon-kun does not like animals,' you asked slowly, before turning towards him, holding a wolf pup in your arms. His eyes widened.

'W-Well, of course I do. But my lady! The mother-'

'I found the pup near the corpse of its own mother. Does grandfather hunt,' you asked.

'Well, yes, he does, but he never comes back with anything. We assumed that-'

'What a cruel man,' you interrupted him again, lowering your head to look at the pup in your arms, 'Don't you think that his fur is magnificent? Such a pure white clashing with dark brown spots,' you asked him, marveling over something he could not see.

'Furniture such as myself do not see colors.' Your head whipped towards him, your kind eyes scolding him.

'Why do you see yourself as furniture,' you asked him.

'Because that is what I am.' You smiled.

'Well then! I will teach you how to see in colors,' you said, before chuckling at his expression.

You slowly started walking your way back to the mansion, letting the pup go. The pup started jumping around your legs, and you picked the ends of your dress up to run with him, laughing delightedly. As he walked behing you, a smile ghosting his lips, somehow, he knew that your cheeks were rosy, somehow, he knew the dress you were wearing was a dark red, and that your black hair fit perfectly well with it. Somehow, he knew that your lips were the finest red, matching your dress with perfection. Somehow, everything about you, he saw in color.

* * *

**Sabrina: I'M SO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE IN SO LONG I SWEAR. **

**Don't kill me cuz I was busy. **

**Okay, so yeah... Here you have a guy who needs more love. Cuz I'm cool like that. **

**Grimmjow: ... **

**Me: I don't own Kanon. I don't own the reader. I own the wolf. HELL YEAH!  
**


End file.
